Balance
by ChristieCat643
Summary: Poe has been hiding secrets from everyone and it's slowly starting to eat away at him. With the threat of the First Order still looming over them and a mysterious group 'Lotus' emerging from the shattered capital, friendships and loyalties will be threatened especially when secrets and truths come to light. Not all will be the same again. Pairings; Finn/Poe, Kylo/Poe and Han/Leia
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summary-  
** Whilst Rey is off 'finding' and hopefully being trained by Luke, Finn finally awake but surely recovering and General Organa trying her to best to keep it together, Poe has been hiding secrets from everyone and it's slowly starting to eat away at him. With the threat of the First Order still looming over them and a mysterious group 'Lotus' emerging from the shattered Republic capital, friendships and loyalties will be threatened especially when secrets and truths come to light. **  
**_

 _Not all will be the same again._

 _ ** **Pairings:**** Finn/Poe, Kylo/Poe and Leia/Han  
 **~Rating may change~**  
_

 _ **Notes;  
**_ Hi *Waves* _ **  
**_

A great big thank you to Cecil and Laura for helping me edit this! Much kudos to you guys! :D I hope I make sense during the notes haha :')

So this is my first fanfic ever.. Super nervous! D: I got the idea for this fanfic just a few days ago after seeing the film for the second time..

Just as a heads up too, Poe's and a few characters, their background information will be a little same but different to canon (half canon and the other half not canon). So it'll be a different take (a new good take?) on things in a way which I hope doesn't annoy many people :')

I've also posted this onto archiveofourown :)

Thank you for reading! :D

(Italics are Poe's thoughts and Bold&Italics are voices that he hears- all will be revealed one day aha) :) _ **  
**_

* * *

 ** _Balance- Chapter 1_**

* * *

 _ **Alone...  
**_ _ **Fear...  
**_ _ **Cold…  
**_ _ **Warm…  
**_ _ **Caring…  
**_ _ **Finn…  
**_ _ **Alone…  
**_ _ **Nobody…  
**_ _ **Finn…  
**_ _ **Force...  
**_ _ **Broken...  
**_ _ **Pain...  
**_ _ **Everyone..**_

 _The voices were beginning to make him feel like he was going mad.  
_ _Maybe he was mad.  
_ _If only he was mad…_

Poe Dameron, resistance pilot, the best, shook his head as if that would stop the voices but they didn't stop. They kept going. He ran a hand through his wavy and tousled hair, dragging out a loud sigh as he looked around his room.

 _I really should clean this place up..._

Poe thought of Finn who was slowly but surely recovering from his wound from his fight with Kylo Ren and he thought of Rey, the girl and soon-to-be-trained Jedi from Jakku who went off to find Luke. She hoped to be trained by him and bring him back to the base, back to his sister who is both General and Princess, Leia Organa. He thought of the General who has nearly lost everything and everyo- _He really needs to stop thinking._

An hour went by quicker than expected but nevertheless, Poe grinned as he took in his now-clean bedroom. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, climbed into bed and pulled the bed covers over him. He has to remember to find time to thank BB-8 somewhere between seeing and speaking to his team about flight tests and future missions, cleaning his clothes and seeing General Organa.

 _So much to do,_ he thought to himself with a quiet groan.

Sighing deeply and gazing up at the ceiling on his back as his thoughts ran amok again. It has been three weeks since Starkiller Base was destroyed, Rey going after Luke, Han Solo murdered and Finn being badly injured. It's only been a week since Finn woke up whilst Poe and BB-8 were by his side, Finn happy, worried and concerned, asking about everyone – especially Rey. General Organa walked in before Finn could ask and say more, he never said much over what had happened on the Starkiller base (in which Poe felt oddly happy yet concerned about). An image of Kylo Ren came to his mind. He flinched and gripped onto his bed covers as he tried to keep away the memories of what had happened with Kylo.

 _Just who was Kylo Ren? Just who is it under the mask?_

His thoughts went back to what had happened with Kylo Ren, the torture and the pain wasn't missed at all but that wasn't the main concern. The main concern is the fact that Poe felt as though Kylo seemed familiar, seemed familiar like an old friend and before he could think more into Kylo Ren, his thoughts focused back onto Finn, Rey, the General, Skywalker and others. One thing for sure, General Organa might be hiding things from him and everyone else, having her own secrets and maybe it was a matter of time before they came out – just like his secrets that will one day soon come to light.

 _Oh crap, his secrets. They mustn't find out,_ Poe thought to himself. _I'll be more in danger if they do find out. I need to be more on guard if Skywalker comes to the base. I need to be more careful around Rey, Finn, the First Order and Kylo Ren. I need to be more on guard from now on. They mustn't find out,_ he repeated to himself.

Pleasurable, calm warmth was felt in Poe's mind, thoughts draining away, voices becoming quiet and his eyes starting to feel heavy. He closed his eyes and as the seconds went by, his breathing became gentle and slow. Poe smiled just as a voice spoke softly to him.

 _ **Sleep…**_  
And so, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the follows and favourite! :D**_

 _ **Notes;**_ Notes notes notes;

Horizontal line and Italic- Memory dream scene.

Italic- Poe's thoughts.

Italic and Bold - The voices.

Underline- Poe hears BB8 beeping in of his dream :')

*** - Mini breaks/or time jump..

\- Is when BB-8 beeps/talks to Poe :D

Heeeere goes!~

***

 ** _Balance_**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Poe was much more of an innocent yet mischievous little boy when he was younger. When he was younger, he dreamed of flying, of exploring the other worlds he'd only heard of and visiting the places his parents had enthusiastically painted in his imagination through their stories. His dreams were never filled with the horrors back then.

His dreams used to be full of life, innocence and curiosity, now, however, he'd be lucky if he dreamt of good memories or even if his imagination let him wildly dream of the tiniest bit of hope, worst case he'd have nightmares.

He was most thankful when he had a dreamless sleep, if only so he didn't wake up with disappointment or the cold sweat that would drench him. Rarely would he dream of the past, of the innocent, happy memories. Sometimes they would get mixed in with the dreams of the recent years he had.. Often, they would turn into nightmares..

* * *

 _A boy no older than seven, short dark brown hair, ran to his mother and smiled up at her whilst_ _she looked down at him,_  
 _"Have a good fun day today Poe?"_

T _he young boy nodded and span in a circle, arms out,_  
 _"Are we going flying today mother?" he giggles._

 _His mother bent down to his height, patted his head and smiled gently._  
 _"I want you to meet someone first."_

 _Poe's mother, stood up, held her hand out which he practically grabbed for straight away, they both giggled as they began walking side by side. After two minutes of walking in the woods close to where they lived, they came up to a stop in front of two familiar people and a boy he had never seen before.._

 _A boy roughly his age, tall and thin, medium black hair, standing just beside his own mother, the Princess and General Leia Organa. Han Solo stood a mere few yards away from them all, giving them space but watching on, arms crossed and leaning against a focused his gaze back to the boy and he noticed how the other boy froze up rigid, that's when Poe had decided something._

 _Poe took a step forward, arm outstretched and gave the boy a grin._

 _"I'm Poe, what's your name?" He announced politely._

 _The boy seemed shocked at to both of their surprise and the joy of their parents, the boy stepped forward, grinning back and shook his hand. Light gleamed in both their brown eyes and the feeling of joy filled both of them, a blanket of loneliness vanishing._

 _The boy looked straight at Poe._  
 _"I'm Ben."_  
 _..._  
 _  
Then everything became silent and still, the world seemed to get darker and the air got thicker, suffocatingly so. Poe let go of Ben's hand quickly, eyes darting around as everyone slowly began to vanish, one by one. Confusion and worry filled him as his mother and Ben were the last to go, he ran after their fading faces calling out their names, eyes darting back and forth in search for any sign of them, fear etched into his small features, they had gone._

 _Everything around him began to shift and change except for a solitary tree, almost as if this was a dr-._ _He stopped, crouched and huddled beside the tree, he wrapped his arms around his legs and winced in pain just as voices started echoing around him._

 _"Poe!"_  
 _"Okay, stay calm.. Stay calm.."_  
 _"Run!"_  
 _"A BB-8 unit."_  
 _"I need a pilot."_  
 _"Remember Poe that your mother will always love you, she'll be proud of you."_  
 _"I'm impressed."_

 ** _Pain._**  
 _"You need to leave."_  
 _"I'm Ben."_  
 _"You can't blame yourself."_  
 _"The T-70 X-wing fighter, Black One, it's yours."_  
 _"No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map."_  
 _"'He's.. He's dead.."_  
 _"Your mum and dad will be proud."_

 ** _Pain._**  
 _"Poe Dameron? Best resistance pilot?"_  
 _"Whe-Where's Rey?"_  
 _"We'll be friends forever right?"_  
 _"Commander."_  
 _"Yet you still believe in the republic."_  
 _"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board."_  
 _"Because it's the right thing to do."_  
 _Suddenly everything came to a stop._

 ** _Calm._**

 _Poe's eyes landed on a group of lotus flowers, white and blue, floating in a pond a few yards away and his eyes widened._  
Beep beep. Boop boop. Beep boop!?

 _BB-8?_

Glancing down at himself, no longer a child but now an adult, he realized that this was just a dream, no longer a memory but a dream and BB-8 must be trying to wake him up.

* * *

He woke up on the floor with BB-8 hovering beside him.

BB-8 whistled a question.  
 _Is Poe ok_? BB-8's head slightly rolled to the side.

"Just a bad dream that's all" Poe grumbled out, slowly getting up.

 _Maybe Poe could talk to friend Finn?_

"The dream wasn't **that** bad,"

 ** _Liar._**

Poe felt his stomach drop, he had hoped that the voices wouldn't bother him today.

"Anyway, got a busy day buddy. If you want, I can meet you in the mess hall?"

Poe looked at BB-8, smiling as he watched the droid whistle a confirmation and then zoom out of the room. Poe walked over to his dressing table and fished out clean clothes, quickly undressing and putting them fresh clothes on, he glanced in the mirror taking in how bad he looked, way worse than yesterday. Today, a haggard looking face, bloodshot hollow-eyes and disheveled hair peered back at him.

 _Great._

Without much more effort, he ruffled his hair, trying to at least make it look somewhat presentable, he set off for breakfast.

 _Maybe Finn will be out of med by now..._

He forgot his washing.

*****

Half an hour later, he finally has it done.  
 _Now, he can finally go for breakfast and-_

"Poe" A voice said interrupting his thoughts.

He stopped in his path, turned around and his eyes locked on to General Organa.

"General" Poe says smiling in greeting.

"Poe," She smiles back at him."You all deserve a break, so nothing will be happening today."

That's when Poe realized how bad she looked, looking somewhat strong yet eyes looking sad, bags under eyes, he knew they both felt different though. He wants to ask her about her feelings, how she feels about Han and if she wants someone to talk to but instead he asks, "Missions back on tomorrow?"

General Organa nodded and her smile turned quite sad."Go get some breakfast Poe, I've let your friends and pilots know that today is a break for you all. So, spend the day wisely."

General Organa continued on her journey to the command room and Poe continued on to the mess hall.

****  
He entered the mess hall and it seems like he's hit the rush time because it was packed with near enough everyone. Grabbing some breakfast, he walked over to the table where he normally sits with his friends and BB-8. His eyes widened and he walked faster as his eyes landed on Finn.

Finn, who was out of med, who was up and about, you could tell that Finn was still recovering and maybe in pain from the posture in his back along with the tense look on his face and shoulders. Poe felt concerned and worried but some of that drained away as Finn smiled right at him just as Poe arrived at the table.

"Glad to finally see you out of med Finn" Smiles Poe.  
"Glad to be out" Finn grins back.

They stared at each other until someone from the table coughed and someone desperately tried to hide a snicker.

Poe sat down next to Finn, BB-8 rolling beside him, conversations going on between the group, now and again Finn and BB-8 joined in. Halfway into finishing his breakfast and a hot drink, the conversation built up again.

"We should have a party here in few days time" Snap suggested.  
Murmurs of agreement and BB-8 whistled happily, very pleased with the idea.

Poe looked up from his plate,  
"We had one after-" He began.

Jessika interrupted him, "We need another one Poe, Finn hasn't been to one yet. Plus, we all deserve another one, we've had a few stressful days already, we're lucky that General Organa gave us the day off, even though we're all pretty much on standby."

Unnoticed by Poe who looked back at his breakfast, Snap winks at Jessika, she grins right back at Snap which causes Finn to frown in confusion. Poe sighs, his hand going through his hair and replies, "Alright."

As he picks up his last piece of toast, Finn speaks,  
"What's a party?"

End of chapter 2! Thanks for reading! :D

Sorry that it's kind of being a slow start too, should start picking up pace next chapter and onwards though!

Reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated! :D

Just a heads up again~ Poe's and a few characters, their background information will be a little same but different to canon (half canon and the other half not canon).


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes;  
**_ _Thanks for the reviews, fav and follows~_  
 _Thank you Cecil for helping me edit !~_

 _Finally got the courage to post this chapter haha ~_  
 _Sorry if this chapter seems to be moving too fast and sorry that the characters appear OOC but I do hope you all enjoy :)_

 _Notes notes notes;_  
 _Beginning part italic- Memory dream scene._  
 _Italic- thoughts._  
 _*** - Mini breaks/time jump.._  
 _\- Is when BB-8 beeps/talk :D_  
 _I think that's all haha._

* * *

 ** _Poe_**

 _Poe's face and head hurt like hell and-_

 _He was seriously beginning to think that they weren't coming to get him, to help him. They probably didn't even know what has happened to Lor San Tekka and to the village just yet._

 _Wait...How long has he been here for? Minutes? Hours ? Or has it been days? Weeks?_

 _Poe tried to move his arms but realized that he could not and moving his head became difficult to do so when the darkness started to close in around him._

 _His head hurt. Really hurt. His cranium felt practically violated. Jeez, his mind was being contaminated with pain and thinking is becoming difficult, so he really needs to stop doing so and try to stay awake. He needs to get out of here and get into contact with the Resistance with hopes they'll answer. But he can't. He'll have to help himself. He needs to get out and get off this blasted Star Destroyer - alive, if possible._

 _His vision started to get blurry as the darkness dragged him further and further._

 _So tired._

 _Gentle caresses of fingers sweep across his face and a voice so hauntingly familiar whispers,_  
 _"I'm sorry."_

 *******  
 ** _Now_  
**  
Poe opened his eyes and found himself laid out on the grass outside. His brow furrowed and body tensed. A concerned beep brought him to sit up and turn his head to the side.

 _Poe?_

 _Oh. Clothes, BB-8, General Organa, the mess hall, everyone, Finn,_ he recalled and felt himself relax, the tension vanishing.

"Sorry buddy, how long did I have my eyes shut for?" Poe asks.

 _Roughly five minutes._

Poe sighs. Glancing down at the grass, he rubs a hand on his face.

 _It had felt longer._

 _Maybe Poe could talk to General Organa? Your friends? Finn?_

Pulling his hand away, chuckling, he looked back at BB-8.  
"You're kind of repeating yourself from earlier on, buddy. But tomorrow I will." Maybe he will because he can't tell if he's telling the truth.

As the minutes pass, he let his mind wonder. He did want Rey and Luke Skywalker to come back but he was terrified. Conflicted, even. Luke Skywalker would bring back the memories of his childhood, his teenage years and adult years, especially the ones that he's successfully put away and hoping the other memories would soon follow.

Poe still felt exhausted. He couldn't wait to sleep; he hopes that he doesn't dream tonight. But knowing his luck, he most likely will.

 _Just dream of flying,_ he thought to himself but grimaced as thoughts began to build up to crashing and then leading to what happened on Jakku, being in the holding cell and when he first met Kylo Ren...

Poe felt something jolt within him and his eyes moved towards the sky. He stands up, still looking upwards as he holds his breath for a few seconds. Poe looks towards a crowd that was growing on the runway pavement and BB-8 makes a lot of exciting, happy beeps. Before Poe can ask, he hears people shouting and talking amongst themselves as he –

"They've entered orbit!"  
"I wonder if Luke Skywalker-"

Poe starts to make his way towards them, BB-8 following.  
"Poe!" Calls Finn's voice.

Startled, Poe stops, turns round and sees Finn, Snap, Jessika and a few others coming towards him.

"What's going on? The Millennium Falcon?" Poe looks at them, his eyes finally settling on Finn. Finn who's got the biggest smile on his face and Poe can't help but smile back even though he's feeling nervous.

"Come on, let's get to the front of the crowd" Jessika says.

They make their way to the front; once they are there, they have formed their own little group.  
Slowly but surely the crowd began to grow louder and larger.

 _Be calm, be calm,_ Poe practically begs himself.

"Could Rey be on there?" Finn whispers beside him.

Poe looks at Finn, he notices Finn smiling but looking nervous and he smiles back. Grasping Finn's shoulder, he feels warmth spreading under his hand, "Yeah, I believe she will be, buddy."

They continue smiling at each other.

"Jeez, not again" Poe hears Jessika mutter under her breath.

That's when Poe and Finn became aware of everyone, within distance, staring at them . Poe hears some people laugh, BB-8 is beeping happily and Poe blushes, pulling away his hand and dropping it beside him.

 _I wonder how Finn feels-_

Ignoring the thought, Poe redirects his eyes to everyone around him just as General Organa slowly makes her way through the crowd. She smiles at Poe when she walks by and comes to a stop a few yards in front of him. Poe ignores the set of eyes he feels on him and goes back to focusing his gaze at the sky.

That's when he hears it.  
Then he sees it.  
The Millennium Falcon.

* * *

 **Rey **  
**Previously **

You know that feeling you get when you lose something? When you forget something? When you miss some thing or somebody? That inner utmost panic or that stress building up within you with the thoughts swirling round your head?

 _Where have I put it?_  
 _Where did I have it last?_  
 _What is it?_  
 _Where is it?_  
 _I'm such an idiot._

Currently, that's how Rey felt. Rey felt like she was missing something, or at least, somebody. She felt like she had lost something, like a part of her, which deeply confused her. Rey tried her very best to focus, to listen to what Mast- Luke told and asked her to do but she just couldn't. She heard Luke sigh for the third time and she opened up one of her eyes to find him frowning.

"What's wrong?" Rey asks.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Mumbles Luke from where he sat beside her.

She opened her other eye, blinked and answers truthfully,  
"I just feel like a part of me is lost and missing… or at least, I'm missing someone. Lost something."

Still sitting beside Luke and not getting up, Rey uncrossed her legs and looked out at the sea. Thoughts ran around her head. The silence lasted for a minute.

"Come on," Luke says , startling her out of her own thoughts.

Rey looked back in his direction and saw that he was standing up with an arm stretched out towards her, she grasped it and he helped her stand up. Rey felt so confused and worried and it must've become known to Luke.

"It's time to go back. I've been holding out here for a long time anyway and I feel as though they may need us now."

Rey's confused expression turned into a look of joy, she felt herself move before she could think properly because in less than 10 secondsshe hugged Luke.

She let him go quickly and mumbled feeling embarrassed, "Sorry."

Luke laughed and waved her off,  
"Let's go then."

 _ **Now**_

Piloting the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca, heading off to the Resistance Base with Luke and R2-D2, made Rey feel excited yet worried. Once they reach D'Qar and land at the Resistance base there'll most likely be a celebration and some will think everything's fine but the First Order will find out and they might attack D'Qar.

Rey can't wait to be back at the Resistance base. She wants to see if Finn is finally awake and recovering well, she hopes that the feeling of being lost and missing something will go away once she's there and she can only hope and think that everyone is still well.

"We'll be just near D'Qar in a few minutes" Luke announces from where he stood.

Rey smiled and nodded.  
"Leia will be happy to see you, they all will be ," She says.

"Your friends will be happy to see you too" Luke replies back and Rey could sense some nervousness coming from Luke which made her focus back onto the controls.  
Just then she hit one of the buttons , which made them come out of hyperspace, and they came into a view of D'Qar. She heard R2-D2 beep happily in the back, Chewbacca calling happily and then, when she looked at Luke, he's staring at D'Qar and smiling sadly.

"Master Skywalker?" She asks politely.  
He looked at her, "We best not delay everyone."

They continued to D'Qar.

Rey swore that once they entered D'Qar's atmosphere her mind started to feel a bit calmer . When she saw the base come into view her feelings of lost and missing had somewhat vanished. That's when she knew; whatever made her feel this way, something or someone is responsible.

* * *

 **Finn**  
 **Previously**

The first time Finn wakes up and opens his eyes it's to the pain in his back , but before he can try to speak he's dragged back under. When he wakes up again, the pain in his back has become dull and he can't help but wonder where he is.

 _Where am I? What happened? Poe... Poe Dameron._

Poe's slouched in a chair, hair messy and sleeping with his hand in Finn's. Finn must've spoken his thought out loud because next thing he sees is Poe stirring and once Poe open s up his eyes, Finn feels an on set of emotions.

"Finn!" Poe says sitting up in the seat, hand still in Finn's.

"Hey," Finn smiles.

Poe removes his hand, runs it through his hair and Finn can't help himself but to track the movement.

"We're at the Resistance base in medical, you'll be fine in no time," smiles back Poe.

Poe's hand leaves his hair and Finn remembers. He remembers Starkiller base, Han Solo, Kylo Ren, Rey, fighting with Kylo Ren and the pain in his back.

Slight panic causes him to sit up in bed.

"Rey? Where's Rey?!"

"Woah" Poe holds up his hands. "She went to go get Luke Skywalker, possibly to be trained by him and to bring him back here but she'll be back."

 _I hope she's safe._

Finn nods slowly, "Sorry."

Poe chuckles, both laced with sadness and joy, and brings his hands down, "It's fine buddy."

In the next few minutes, Poe gives some water for Finn to drink and makes sure Finn is comfortable in his bed. A part of Finn felt like a burden but he was grateful, he really was. He wonders what will happen shortly once he's up on his feet and —

"You okay, Finn?"

Finn looks up at Poe who's standing up by the bed, a worried frown upon his face and Finn's heart plummets.

"I sure am. "

"Any pain?"

"Well, my back hurts a bi — "

That's when a medical droid and comes into the room and has a slight frown upon her face.  
"Poe, you were to let me know when he woke up" She sighs.

Finn watches on in amusement as Poe shuffles on his feet.

"Sorry" Poe says , sheepishly .

sighs again, "I'm sorry to do this, Poe, but you're needed in the conference room."

Oh, Finn tries to ignore the sadness building in his chest.

"Alright. See you soon, Finn" Poe says , smiling at Finn.

Both still smiling at each other, momentarily ignoring the medical droid and whilst they had their *cough* moment.

"See you."  
Then Poe leaves.

Sometime after Poe, and the medical droid have left; he's visited by General Organa. She's silent at first and there seems to be tension in the air but as soon as they get talking they both relax. They talk about Ha n Solo, Poe and Rey but the last topic seems to make Finn feel worried.

"You mustn't tell anyone about Ky — " General Organa paused, eyes full of pain still looked on at Finn. "Kylo Ren's identity.. Only a few know and Poe isn't one of them.."

So many questions he wanted to ask as he became aware that he was confused but he understood.

"I won't tell anyone, General," he says, truthfully.

General Organa gave him a slightly sad smile, "Thank you."

And with that, she left the medical room, leaving Finn to think and wonder.

The next couple of days go by well, better than anyone could expect. Finn is able to get up on his feet and properly walk without the use of help. He's visited a lot by Poe and BB-8. Poe introduces Finn to his friends, talks about his X-Wing and BB-8. Poe praises Finn for being a hero but Finn doesn't feel like one, he's not sure what being a hero feels like.

BUT...

By tomorrow, he should be definitely up and about; he'll be able to move around the base freely, he'll be able to go into the mess hall to eat and talk to everyone. He'll meet his new friends. He'll see BB-8 and Poe.

He sleeps with a smile upon his face that night.

 **Now**

Finn can't explain how he felt when he saw Poe finally walk through those doors. He would explain that felt happy but there were other emotions at play, ones that he's never known or experienced before.

He talked and listened to everyone else but Poe wasn't speaking much, he seemed withdrawn and unfocused at times. That's when only notices how much worse Poe looks today. Not knowing what to do and say – especially in front of everyone else – Finn doesn't mention anything but he does notice familiar worrying looks on everyone's face.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit. I'm just off out to get some fresh air" Poe announces with a tired grin.

"Alright man" Snap says, smiling.

As Finn and the others stare, Poe stands ups and makes his way out of the mess hall, leaving with BB-8 following behind him.

The conversation topic changes to Poe.

"Do you think he's fine?" Asks Jessika to Snap.

I hope he will be, Finn thinks.

"If he doesn't look any better tomorrow, we'll talk to him" Shrugs Snap.

Jessika sighs, "We'll most likely have to drag him down to medical in the morning,"

 _WHAT!?_

Finn's previous concerns turn to immediate worry.  
"Don't worry, Finn."

Finn looks at Jessika and sees her smiling tiredly at him.  
"I'll try not to worry too much" He smiles back.

 _I'll continue to worry as much as I want._

He takes a sip of his drink and, looking down at it, he frowns at the bitter taste.

 _What was I drinking again?_

Coughing dragged Finn's gaze upwards from his drink and he saw Jessika staring at him, smirking.

"So, what's going on between you—"

Somebody dashes into the mess hall, out of breath,  
"The Millennium Falcon has just entered D'Qar's orbit!"

The warmth coming from Poe's hand brought some comfort to him and maybe, one day, he'll admit to Poe that he likes the look of the blush upon his face.

 _I wonder how Poe feels._

Poe is the one to break eye contact first and Finn feels sad about it. General Organa walks by and comes to a stop a few yards in front of Poe. He looks on the Falcon lands and the voices around them quieten down.

Finn gasps loudly as he watches Rey and Chewbacca come down the ramp, they are the first ones out. Finn felt relief when Rey's eyes and smile grew wide as she notices him and Poe. He felt sadness when she withdrew her gaze from them both and come to a stop beside the General.

She's only in front of me! Finn was annoyed at himself.

R2-D2 is next to leave the Falcon, the droid coming to a stop next to Chewbacca.

Silence.

A man in Jedi master robes walks down the ramp and off the Falcon. He came to a stop in front of General Organa and pulled down his hood.

"He's here."  
"Luke Skywalker."

Luke Skywalker has finally arrived.

* * *

 _ **End Notes:**_

Any questions just ask please.. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know and I'll get round to fixing them~

Comments/Reviews and favs are appreciated :)

Just a heads up again~ Poe's and a few characters, their background information will be a little same but different to canon (half canon and the other half not canon).

Thanks for reading~


End file.
